Crash
by PercyxPercabethx15
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get into a horrible car crash. Percy's always fighting monsters and walking away alive  barely , but now he must hold on to life while he struggles to wake from a coma. Will Annabeth be able to tell him she loves him? Will he ever wake?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 1*

(Percy)

Percy panicked when he first realized the brakes on his step-dad Paul's Prius didn't work.

He was taking Annabeth out to dinner, their first date since they reunited after Hera made him and Jason switch camps.

"Where are you taking me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. Percy drove one-handed, the other entwined with Annabeth's on the console between them.

"You'll see," he said, smirking.

They were approaching a stop light. Percy gently pressed the brake, and the car rolled to a stop in front of the red light. Cars from the four-way intersection were crossing, moving so slowly that Percy wondered if they were doing it on purpose so that he and Annabeth would miss their date.

When the light turned green Percy pressed the gas and the car shot forward.

"You're going to make us crash!" Annabeth teased. Percy squeezed her hand.

Another light was coming up, at least 100 feet away. Percy pressed the brake again, but this time, the car didn't slow. He pressed it again and again.

Nothing.

Panicking, he left his foot off the gas, but the car was still going too fast. The light up ahead turned to red.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth cried. "Stop the car!"

Percy looked ahead, at the few cars still trying to pass the light before it turned red, and his heart stopped.

A huge log truck was racing forward, and at the speed it was going to how fast the Prius was going, the log truck was going to crash into them, head-on.

Percy swallowed. It was very likely that one or neither of them was going to survive this, and he didn't want to die not at least attempting to save Annabeth.

"Tighten your seatbelt," Percy ordered. The only way they could go was forward. To their left was more cars, and to the right was a pole, and a sidewalk of waiting pedestrians.

Obediently, Annabeth pulled her seatbelt strap so that it was tight across her body, allowing her no room to move.

They were almost to the light now, the log truck sped furiously, oblivious to everything, including Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. "Why haven't you stopped the car?" She gripped his hand so hard he felt the blood leave his fingers.

He only had one thing to tell her. They had only seconds now, and he was going to protect Annabeth's life, even if he lost his.

His eyes met hers. Hers were saucers, wide with shock.

"I love you," he told her, then yanked his seatbelt off and threw his body over Annabeth's as the front of the log truck rammed into the side of the Prius.

The collision was so great the Prius spun in the opposite direction, colliding with _another_ car.

Annabeth's scream and the sounds of crunching metal peirced the air as Percy was flung back. There was a loud crack as Percy's head slammed into the window. With a daze Percy realized that the cracking sound wasn't the window breaking, but his own head.

Everything was blurry. Black spots swam in front of Percy's eyes, and his head hurt too much to feel any other pain.

Everything turned fuzzy as the world faded to black. Suddenly, he felt no pain. He was light, floating. It was a peaceful bliss, and he drifted into it with no fear at all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Annabeth)

Everything seemed to go by so fast after they were hit by an oncoming log truck. Annabeth remembered fear flashing across Percy's face as he stared down at something at his feet.

She remembered seeing the speeding truck, but they didn't slow down enough in time. Then she remembered the collision itself. If Percy hadn't thrown his body over hers, she would have - should have - been killed on impact.

Right before he'd flung off his seatbelt and threw his body over hers he'd told her that he loved her.

He _loved _her. And now he was . . . dead? Unconcious?

She remembered watching through blurry eyes as Percy flew back, his green eyes widened, and his head hit the driver side window. She remembered the loud cracking sound, which she knew had not come from the window but Percy's skull. She'd seen his eyes droop, then close. But, worst of all, she remembered the blood. It ran everywhere, down the cracked glass of the window, down Percy's neck.

She cried as she forcefully shook Percy's knee, but he didn't move.

In the distance she heard the sirens of an ambulance. Taking off her seatbelt, she crawled over the console.

"Percy! Percy, wake up! Please, wake up!" she said, but Percy didn't even twitch. The sirens sounded like they were getting closer.

She scooted forward and lay over Percy's body, as if to protect it. She didn't want to move, so she buried her face in Percy's shirt and sobbed.

"Percy," she croaked. "Percy, get up. The ambulance will be here soon." She clutched at his limp hand hard, but he still didn't move.

She put her finger on Percy's wrist where his pulse should be but felt nothing. Was it her imagination, or was his hand already getting cold?

"Percy," she tried again. "Please."

Nothing.

She couldn't hear anything over the sirens. She thought she heard someone yelling, but she couldn't be sure.

"Please." Her voice cracked, almost hoarse. She lowered her head and clutched Percy's shirt, her head pounding.

Suddenly she felt a draft of cold air and she shivered, wrapping her arms tighter over Percy.

"Miss?" a man's voice said. Annabeth choked and turned away.

"Hey, we have one alive!" the man yelled. "Quick, we need a medic! A medic over here! Now!"

Annabeth heard weird sounds, a scrambling of feet hurrying across pavement. Then she felt a tug at her ankle.

"Miss?" the man said again. "Please, we want to help. We have to get both of you to a hospital right now."

Hospital? Maybe there was hope for Percy yet.

Or maybe it would be better to get him to Apollo, Annabeth thought. A god could help him even more than mortals could. But . . . they were already here. And they could use the Mist on the mortals later, if needed. But either way, Percy needed help as soon as possible. Which was now.

"Okay," she whispered. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees and slowly crawled backwards out of the car, staring at nothing but Percy's pale bloody face.

As soon as she was out she was swarmed with people. Someone - she thinks it was a woman - managed to get her onto a stretcher, putting an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and squeezing her hand, murmuring to her, helping check for any major injuries.

Annabeth watched as they pulled Percy out of the ruined Prius. He hung limp in a man's arms. Annabeth tried to move, tried to get to him, but the woman pushed her back down. She was about to panic until they put him on a stretcher beside her. A man put an oxygen mask on Percy, waited a few minutes, then turned to someone Annabeth couldn't see and shook his head, yelling something Annabeth could decipher.

She watched as a man put two pads full of electricity on Percy's chest. "Clear!" he yelled. Percy's body jerked.

_Please, Percy, _Annabeth silently pleaded. _Please, please, please. Wake up. _

The man did it again. Nothing. Annabeth didn't want to see anymore. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift.

The last thing she thought before unconciousness took her was, _I love you too, Percy. Please stay with me. _

She hoped he somehow heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 2*

(Percy)

Percy felt like he was flying. Or moving through water, at least. He didn't feel any pain, though he felt like he was supposed to.

Wasn't I in a car crash? he thought. Wasn't I supposed to be with someone?

The memories were fuzzy to Percy. One minute he ws in his step-dad's Prius, and the next . . . he was here.

Where ever _here _was. It looked like he was in Manhattan's park, except he was the only one here. He was completely alone. When he looked to his left, he saw a small clearing of the lake. Everything else was covered with a strange thick fog. When he looked around, the park was all he could see. The fog didn't let him see anything else beyond it.

He wanted to go forward, but something was holding him back, making him want to go in the opposite direction.

He was torn. Which way should he go?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Sally)

Sally was working on her novel when she got the call from the hospital. She was feeling cheerful. She'd just finished two chapters of her novel on one day, and got almost half of her book done.

She leaned back in her chair exhausted and smiled. She was about to call Paul from the kitchen when the loud ring from the phone inturrupted her.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Sally Jackson?" The voice on the other end was female.

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?" Sally said, twirling the phone cord around the fingers.

"Yes, this is Stacy Blake from the Manhattan hospital, I'm calling about your son."

Sally clutched the phone. "What do you mean? What's going on? Is Percy alright?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your son and his girlfriend . . . Annabeth Chase, got into a car crash on the intersection."

"What?" Sally whispered. Paul came into the room and put his hands on Sally's shoulders.

"What's going on? Sally?"

Wordlessly, Sally put the phone on speaker while Stacy Blake explained the details of the accident.

". . . . So, right now your son is in surgery for the crack in his skull, and Miss Chase has a concussion and a couple of bruises."

Paul put a hand to his mouth. He squeezed Sally's shoulder.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Sally said, feeling as though the breath had been knocked right out of her.

There was a pause. "We really don't know, Mrs. Jackson. The hit to his head could have caused serious damage, but we won't know until his surgery is over and we run scans."

Sally squeezed her eyes shut. Please, let this be a bad dream, she thought. I'll open my eyes, and I'll be in my chair at my desk. I just fell asleep writing and I'm having a nightmare.

But when she opened her eyes, she was still standing by the phone, Paul's hand still on her shoulder.

"You should come here right away," Stacy said. "Miss Chase's parents are flying in from California and won't be here until tomorrow."

"Yes, yes of course," Sally said. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Is it alright if I bring some people?"

"Of course," Stacy Blake said. "Bye-bye."

"Good-bye. Thanks so much for calling." She hung up. She put her face in her hands.

"We'll need to get to the hospital fast," Paul said. "I'll get your coat."

"Okay," Sally murmured. She took a deep breath, picked up the phone, and dialed.

As the phone was ringing, the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it," Paul muttered, heading to the door, Sally's coat in his hands.

"Hello?" the person answered.

Sally took another shaky breath. "Chiron?" Her voice cracked. "You need to come to the Manhattan hospital. It's . . . it's Percy and Annabeth."


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 3*

(Paul)

Paul opened the front door and was about to say something when he saw who it was.

"Oh . . . hello." Paul rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "So . . . you've heard about-about the car accident?"

Poseidon nodded. He was wearing bermuda shorts, a hawaiin shirt, and his face was grim. "Yes. Is he alright? Is Annabeth alright?"

"We don't know," Paul whispered. "Percy's in surgery right now. We won't know for a while."

Poseidon closed his eyes and drooped his head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Thalia)

Thalia, Nico, and the other senior counsilors were sitting around the ping-pong table when Chiron got the call.

"Hello?" Chiron said. As he listened to the other person on the other end of the line talk, his face grew serious. His mouth turned down.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"Alright," Chiron said gruffly. "We'll be there." He hung up.

"What's going on?" Jason asked. Piper gripped his hand.

Thalia stared at Chiron. His face looked haunted, and it seemed as though that phone call had aged him twenty years. When he looked at them, he had shadows under his eyes.

"That was Sally," he said. He swallowed. "Percy and Annabeth got into a horrible car accident. They were hit by an oncoming log truck and . . ." Chiron took a shaky breath.

"And what?" Thalia whispered, feeling as though the world had dropped to her feet. "Chiron, they're not . . ."

"No," Chiron said quickly. "They're not dead. Percy's . . . Percy's skull cracked. He's in surgery right now."

Everyone stared at him, mortified. No one dared to breathe.

Thalia's feet suddenly couldn't hold her up, and she fell to her knees. Grover swallowed, looking as though he were about to start crying.

Chiron took another shaky breath and continued. "There's a chance he won't make it," he whispered.

"And . . . Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"A cuncussion and a few bruises, but she's alright," Chiron said, still clutching the phone. "We need to get to the hospital. Now."

"We'll all go," Nico said, standing.

"Not all of you," Chiron protested.

"We're all going, they're our friends." Thalia said it so firmly that Chiron didn't object.

"To the camp van, then," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 4*

(Annabeth)

When Annabeth woke up, she felt groggy. The side of her head hurt.

The last thing she remembered seeing before she'd passed out was a medic trying to shock Percy's heart into beating again.

Annabeth closed her eyes. She felt an IV needle in the back of her hand, and she heard the steady beeps of the machine monitoring her heart.

Where was Percy? Was his body in the morgue, in a blue plastic body bag with a toe tag on his big toe? Annabeth started sobbing. She had to know. Where he was, if he was alright, if he was alive.

Then, to her surprise and her luck, a thin woman wearing a nurse's uniform came in holding a clipboard.

Annabeth shot up. "Is Percy okay? Where is he? Can I see him?"

The nurse put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Lay down, sweetheart. And your friend is . . . alive." The nurse's voice dropped at the end, which made Annabeth think there was something she wasn't telling her.

"What is it?" Annabeth demanded.

The nurse's shoulders slumped. "I . . . I shouldn't tell you this, but you'd be the only one who knew besides the doctors. It was so sudden. Your friend slipped into a coma during the surgery, so they had to stop the procedure."

Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth. _"What?" _

The nurse squeezed her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, honey. I thought you had a right to know. Try not to tell his mother, alright? Let the doctor be the one to tell her."

Annabeth's insides felt hallow, but she swallowed and nodded.

"Good. You hungry? Dinner will be arriving soon."

Annabeth was in fact hungry. It was sad that she'd gotten into a car crash before she and Percy could go on their date. She nodded. The nurse smiled and left.

Annabeth found the TV remote and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels, but her mind didn't process anything she was seeing.

Percy was still in a coma. His head was still cracked. And she still didn't even know where he was.

Annabeth let the tears fall. She just hoped Apollo could get to him soon. If she were mortal, she'd be more worried. But having all powerful gods on her side made her think positive. Surely they wouldn't just let Poseidon's son die, would they?

Suddenly the door flung open, and Annabeth smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Sally)

Sally, Paul, and Poseidon met Chiron and the other demigods half way in the parking lot of the hospital.

"Lord Poseidon?" Chiron asked. His horse-half was hidden in the magical wheelchair.

Everyone looked surprised at the god's presence, but they didn't say anything. Together, they hurriedly walked into the hospital. The walls were tan and covered in children's paintings.

"They didn't say where Percy was, but Annabeth is on the third floor, room 314-B," Sally murmured. Paul squeezed her hand, and to her absolute surprise, Poseidon took her other and squeezed it, too.

Sally's eyes traveled up and met Poseidon's.

"He'll be okay," Poseidon said softly.

Sally's eyes watered, and she swallowed. After they took an elevator – they had to make two trips – to the third floor, they found the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me?" Sally said. "We're looking for Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase?"

"Oh." The woman – a small petite woman with mousy brown hair and eyes – gave them a sympathetic look. "So you are aware of the car accident? Everyone is talking about it. It's so tragic, and so sweet."

"Sweet?" Thalia snapped. Grover took her arm.

The woman's eyes turned misty. "The girl explained everything. Apparently the brakes on the car stopped working."

Paul turned pale.

"The boy – Percy – flung himself over her to protect her. If he hadn't, she could have died. The second collision with another car cause d him to fly back and hit his head on the driver's side window," the receptionist finished. She dabbed at her eyes. "We all wondered how she managed to walk away with just a few bruises and a concussion, but after she told us . . ." The woman shook her head. "They must really be close if he'd risk his life for hers like that."

You have no idea, Sally thought.

"Anyway, you can't see the boy right now, but Miss Chase is awake. Her room is that way, room 314-B." She pointed to a long white stretch of a hallway.

Sally pursed her lips but nodded, and they started down the hallway. When they finally found it and Sally opened the door, a pair of stormy gray eyes met hers, and Annabeth gave them a watery smile.

"Hey," she croaked. Her voice was cracked, like she'd recently been crying.

Sally was suddenly overcome with emotion. She rushed forward and threw her arms around Annabeth, hugging her tightly. Thalia sat on Annabeth's other side and hugged her tightly, too.

"Thank the gods you're okay," Thalia whispered as the others crowded around Annabeth's bed.

"Yes, but Percy-"

"We know," Chiron said gently. "We heard what happened. About everything. About Percy protecting you."

Annabeth ducked her head. "Yes. He . . ." Then she started to cry, horrible, heartbroken sobbing. Sally and Thalia tightened their arms. Sally felt her own tears streaming down her face, but she chose to ignore them.

"He t-told me that h-he loved me right before we were hit." Annabeth's voice broke at the end, and she buried her face into Thalia's shoulder.

Everyone was frozen, horrorstruck.

Percy fought monsters all the time. He had a girlfriend, parents, a life inside and outside the demigod world. He's gone on dangerous quests and barely come back unharmed. Now he's suddenly clinging to life, all because of a car crash.

Could the Fates be so cruel and end his life?


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 5*

(Dr. Saunders)

In the operating room, the doctors were rushing about, for the boy's heart rate was rapidly dropping.

"Get an oxygen mask over his face!" Dr. Saunders yelled.

The other doctors rushed, moving so fast they bumped into each other. They got the oxygen mask over Percy's face, but before they could do anything else, Percy's heart rate suddenly started going back up again.

The doctors sighed with relief. For now, the boy was alright. Though he was still in a coma.

The surgeon turned to the other doctors. "We need to inform his parents of the situation. Can you tell Stacy Blake to get Dr. Winters?"

Another doctor spoke up. "But are you sure it's the right time?"

Dr. Saunders glanced at Percy again, at his black hair, his chest rising and falling with each breath, and felt a twinge of sympathy for both him and his friends and family. No one deserved this. Especially someone who would risk their life to protect someone else.

"Yes," he responded. "But do not get Dr. Winters. Let me be the one to tell them."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Annabeth)

Apollo and the doctor arrived at Annabeth's room at the same time.

Annabeth was slowly explaining the accident to the others. She didn't leave out any detail, even when she described Percy's last words to her before the log truck collided with them, and when she finished, everyone looked pale.

Poseidon shut his eyes. Paul was shaking. Everyone else just stared off into space, silent.

Then, suddenly, the door swung open, and Dr. Saunders wandered in, a clipboard in his hands and a solemn look on his face. Apollo followed close behind.

Poseidon stood. He was just as astonished to see Apollo as Apollo was to see him.

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Apollo gave a sunny smile. "It's Dr. Apollo. And I'm here to check out Percy Jackson, run scans for internal injuries to his head."

Annabeth had to hand it to him, Apollo could be an actor if he wanted. He sounded so convincing Annabeth would have actually believed him, if she hadn't known he was really a god. His lies were pretty convincing, too. Poseidon sat back down.

"And speaking of Percy," Dr. Saunders said, "I have some bad news."

Apollo started backing toward the door. "Dr. Saunders, while you explain I think I'll go ahead on the scanning procedure."

Dr. Saunders looked at him over his shoulder. "Of course, Dr. Apollo. I'll join you momentarily."

As he was leaving, Apollo glanced at each of them in turn. When he caught Poseidon's eye he nodded, then he was gone.

Dr. Saunders gripped the clipboard. "Are Percy Jackson's parents in here as well?"

There was a pause, then Poseidon and Sally both stood. "We're his parents."

Dr. Saunders shifted weight. "Ah, yes. Well, as you know, your son was taken into surgery for the injury to his head, which appeared to be much worse than we first realized . . ." he trailed off.

"Yes?" Sally whispered.

Oh no, Annabeth thought. Here it comes.

Dr. Saunders glanced down at his clipboard. Then he looked back up. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but during the surgery, your son slipped into a coma. It was very sudden."

Everyone froze except Annabeth. She turned her face away so Thalia wouldn't see the tears leaking from her eyes. Plus, she didn't want to hear this again.

The doctor continued. "And, about an hour ago, your son's heart just started dropping."

Annabeth's head whirled back around. _What? _

"He is alright now," Dr. Saunders reassured. "His heart picked back up as quickly as it had dropped. But he's now in room 426-D, on the fourth floor, if you want to see him."

Annabeth saw Thalia catch Chiron's eye. He frowned, but nodded, and Thalia slowly rose and made her way over to Dr. Saunders.

"Put him in here with Annabeth," she said calmly.

The doctor shook his head. "I can't. Sorry."

Thalia stepped closer to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face, her eyes never leaving his. "This is his room, too. Bring him in here."

Annabeth watched as the Mist took effect. Dr. Saunders's eyes glazed over, and he then said, "I-yes. Yes, it's his room. I'll have him here as soon as Dr. Apollo is done with him."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Apollo)

Apollo made his way down to Percy's room. As he passed, people smiled at him, as though they'd known him for years. Some of the nurses stopped and stared at him, their mouths gapping open. Some giggled behind their hands, and Apollo grinned at them, flashing his blinding white smile. He loved mortal girls.

When he reached Percy's room he slowly opened the door, expecting the worst.

The first thing he saw was the powder blue room, the plain white curtains drawn back to let light in. To the right was a tall dresser, and on it Apollo could see Percy's camp necklace.

And then there was Percy, laying on the bed. Apollo made his way over to him.

If he wasn't watching the slow rise and fall of Percy's chest, Apollo would have sworn he was looking at a corpse. Percy was so pale, he looked almost transparent. His lips were pale too, almost blue. There were dark shadows under his eyes, like purple bruises. His head was heavily bandaged, and he had a few stitches on his face and hands. Two oxygen tubes ran up his nose.

"Poor kid," Apollo sighed. He took Percy's wrist, and found that he was ice cold.

"Hang on, Percy. I'm going to help you," he murmured. Coma patients could supposedly hear when people talked to them, so he hoped Percy could hear him now. He placed his other hand on Percy's chest and closed his eyes.

He loved healing people. As he chanted in Ancient Greek he felt his power flowing through to Percy like a broken dam. It felt like the sun had entered his body. He could feel the joyful warmth moving, spreading, healing Percy's wounds.

When he was done, he took his hands away. But Percy didn't wake. He didn't even move.

Frowning, Apollo tried again. He focused on Percy's head wound, healing it just enough, but not enough as to arouse suspicion. Then Apollo seemed to realize what was happening. His shoulders slumped. His hands dropped to his sides.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He left Percy and exited the room, dreading what he had to tell Percy's mother, and especially Poseidon.


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: I own nothing or Rick Riordan's.*

*Chapter 6*

(Annabeth)

After Apollo returned and told them about Percy, Sally buried her face in her hands.

"So that's it?" Annabeth said crossly, trying to sit up, but Thalia pushed her back by her shoulders.

"I can't do anything else," Apollo said. "I healed up most of his injuries, but he didn't wake up. I'm sorry."

"So . . . try something else. Anything else." Annabeth shut her eyes.

Piper patted her foot. "It's going to be okay," she said softly.

"Look," Apollo said gently, "A coma is a psychological thing. It buries the mind in unconsciousness and the deepest synapses of the brain slows down. I'm not trying to confuse you, but . . . there's nothing else I can do."

"My brain just turned to mush," Nico mumbled, putting his head in his hands. His voice was hoarse and cracked.

Annabeth lay back on her pillows, tears stinging her eyes. The last thing Percy had told her was that he loved her. How would she ever say it back if he didn't wake up?

The door opened, breaking the silence. The doctors' voices echoed in the room.

"Careful now, his IV bag needs to come in first . . ." They were pushing a bed into the room.

Sally was the first to jump up. Poseidon and Paul both put their hands on her shoulders. Sally had her hands over her mouth.

Soon after Grover, Chiron and the others were standing, too. Annabeth pushed herself up to her hands and knees, wide eyed.

Oh, gods. She swallowed, her stomach feeling like it was full of bricks. Oh, gods. Oh, gods. A strangled cry rose from her throat but didn't fully leave her mouth. It came out as more of a squeak.

Chiron and the others moved over and surrounded Annabeth to make room. The room was small, but the two doctors managed to fit Percy's bed comfortably next to Annabeth's.

"That's odd," a doctor exclaimed. He peered at Percy's pale, ghostlike face. "Didn't he have a couple of stitches on his face earlier?"

The other doctor shrugged. "I don't think so. Unless they just suddenly disappeared."

Everyone else's eyes then trained on Apollo. He gave them a smile and a thumbs up.

_You're welcome, _he mouthed.

After the two doctors had left Sally immediately rushed to Percy's side.

"Oh, my poor baby . . ." She took his hand, then gasped. "He's so _cold!" _

Annabeth and everyone else was staring at Percy; no one moved.

Then, Annabeth slowly reached out. Their beds were close enough so that she could just touch his hand. She shuddered. He _was _cold.

Everyone just watched as she curled her fingers over Percy's. She squeezed tightly, hoping that he would squeeze back. When he didn't, her breath caught in her throat.

"You know," Apollo said slowly, "there might be another way. To wake him up, I mean."

Annabeth's eyes never left Percy's face, but she said, "How?"

"Well, since he's in a coma, he's in a limbo right now." Apollo got several pairs of confused eyes. "It's when someone is in between life and death," he explained. "Unable to move on, but unable to come back, either. If we- a god, I mean – could reach him, we could get him to come back."

Sally immediately turned to Poseidon. "Could you . . . ?"

"I can't," he said, his face falling. "But Athena or Hera, perhaps . . ."

"I say go for it," Jason spoke up.

"Definitely," Leo agreed. "Seeing Percy looking like a corpse is freaking me out."

Annabeth then imagined Percy's response to that. She gripped Percy's hand tightly. "You hear that, Seaweed Brain? Leo just called you a corpse." She smiled then. "You're not just going to lay there and take that, are you?"

She leaned forward, her free hand placed lovingly on Percy's colorless face, running her thumb gently on his cheek. "Wake up and tell him what a hot head he is, would you?"

Everyone silently watched. They watched as the worry and tension faded from Annabeth's face, watched her tension turn gentle and loving as she stared at Percy. Of course, when he didn't respond some of the worry crept back into her features, but she continued to softly run her thumb across his cheek and the dark shadows under his eyes.

Leo poked Percy's leg. "Come on, Jackson. I have a million jokes on you, and I know you have some fire jokes about me, too. But you can't say them if you're knocked out."

Annabeth leaned down and touched her lips very lightly to Percy's. "Feel that? I just kissed you. So wake up and kiss me back," she whispered in his ear, too low for the others to hear. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she didn't. She would wait, and when - and only when - he woke up would she tell him she loved him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once Dr. Fredrick Chase, his wife and his two sons Bobby and Matthew got off the plane in New York they took a cab to the hospital. Chiron already having told them what room Annabeth and Percy were in, they hurriedly took an elevator to the third floor.

When Dr. Chase opened the door, he most certainly didn't expect there to be so many people, especially one who sported a goatee. He saw Chiron in his magical wheelchair, and a woman with long brown hair, two men seated on either side of her, one with salt and pepper hair and the other with black hair and green eyes.

He did not, however, notice Apollo until he had spoken.

"Hello, Dr. Chase," he said politely, flashing him a smile. "I'm Dr. Apollo."

"Doctor . . . Apollo?" Dr. Chase asked, blinking. Then he quickly realized. "Oh . . ."

Apollo smiled at him again, nodding. Then Dr. Chase heard Mrs. Chase gasp.

"Dad?" a voice called, and he turned.

Annabeth had a few bruises, a band-aid or two on her cuts, but otherwise she looked okay, and he felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders.

"Annabeth . . ." Dr. Chase sighed in relief, starting toward her, but stopped when he caught sight of Percy, laying pale and unmoving on his bed beside Annabeth, who was clutching Percy's hand.

"Oh, dear . . ." He turned to Chiron as Mrs. Chase moved to Annabeth's side, a hand on Bobby's and Matthew's shoulders.

"What happened?" Dr. Chase asked. "I was only told that Annabeth and Percy had gotten into a horrible car crash."

"He'll wake up, won't he, Annabeth?" Dr. Chase heard Matthew – or was it Bobby? – ask.

"I hope so," Annabeth responded quietly.

Chiron quickly explained. About the log truck, about Percy protecting Annabeth, about Percy's coma, everything.

When he finished, Dr. Chase was speechless for a moment. Sitting on the edge of Annabeth's bed, he stared at Percy. "He . . . he will wake up, won't he?"

"We don't know," the brown haired woman said, her face filled with worry. She gave him a small, sad smile. "Oh, I'm Percy's mother, Sally Jackson. This is my husband, Paul Blofis-" She gestured to the salt and pepper haired man, "and this is Percy's father – um . . ."

"Poseidon," the black haired man finished.

Dr. Chase blinked, looking from Apollo to Poseidon in shock of having two gods at the same place at the same time. "Oh . . . well . . . it's, er, nice to meet you."

Poseidon nodded.

Dr. Chase noticed that Matthew and Bobby had scooted closer to Percy. They looked up to Percy as an older brother, especially since he'd patiently spent half an hour playing with them while Annabeth had to make a quick shadow travel trip with Mrs. O' Leary to Olympus.

"How long has he been in a coma?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Since yesterday," said Annabeth. Her voice was steady, but her lower lip trembled. Mrs. Chase took her hand and held it tightly.

Dr. Chase then moved to Percy's side. Sally, Paul and Poseidon, sitting beside his bed, scooted over to make room. When he touched Percy's arm he shivered. People weren't supposed to feel this cold.

"Percy, I want to thank you. Annabeth could have been seriously hurt. She could have . . ." Dr. Chase choked up and swallowed. "She could have died. I can not thank you enough."

Percy didn't move. He was almost as white as the sheets he was laying on.


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 7*

Two days passed since Percy fell into a coma in the operating room.

Dr. Saunders finally convinced Sally and the others to go home; he'd call if anything happened or something changed.

Sally and Paul returned home, but would be returning to the hospital first thing in the morning. Chiron, Grover, and the other demigods went grimly back to camp. Dr. Chase, Mrs. Chase, Bobby and Matthew found a nice hotel close by the hospital. Annabeth had to spend two more nights at the hospital before she could be released, but she didn't care. The closer to Percy, the better.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Percy)

To say that Percy felt trapped was an understatement.

Every time he'd try to move past the fog near the lake he'd hit a hard, smooth wall, like glass. He paced and paced around Manhattan Park, too agitated to sit down. Every time he'd try to move forward he'd find himself suddenly facing the opposite direction. Each time he tried going back, the same thing happened. He wasn't sure how much time had passed or if it was night or day; the fog stretched above him like a roof, making him unable to see the sky. He truly was trapped.

He paced back and forth. His memories were foggy, but he vaguely remembered being in a car with Annabeth. He remembered the log truck hitting them, but everything else was murky.

He dropped his head into his hands. If he were dead, shouldn't he be on a boat in the Underworld? Shouldn't Charon be with him, his face skeletal under his hood as he rowed Percy to the three judges that decided whether his soul should be sent to the fields of Punishment or Elysium?

Percy was starting to get the idea that the gods – perhaps Hera or Ares – was messing with him.

"Hey!" he shouted. His voice echoed. "I would like to get out of here!"

Nobody answered him. He kept shouting, long after his throat turned raw, but it did no good. No one heard him.

He started pacing again, feeling as though the invisible walls beyond the fog were closing in on him.

"What do I do?" he muttered. "Father, help me."

But for whatever reason, even Poseidon didn't answer. To tell the truth, Percy felt a little abandoned.

"Fine," he said. "I'll find a way out of here myself."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Nico)

Nico didn't go back to Camp Half-Blood with the others. Instead he marched to his father's throne, where Hades sat with Persephone. The goddess wore her flower dress, but the colors were washed out, and she was pale and sick looking from spending so long in the Underworld. Hades wore his usual robes, which had the skull-like faces of the dead.

"Nico," Hades said. "Why do you disturb me?"

Nico swallowed and knelt. "Father, I come to ask you a question."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Then ask," he said.

Nico took a deep breath, glancing at Persephone. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed, but she was listening.

"Father, where is Percy?"

Hades gave a cold smile. "You ask me something I do not know, and do not wish to know."

Nico tried again. "He is trapped, somewhere between life and death. Lord Apollo said so himself. If his soul or on Earth, where is he?"

Hades leaned back in his throne. "And you expect me to answer?"

"I thought you would know."

Hades glared at him. "Very well," he said. "There _is _no in between life and death."

Nico scrambled to his feet. "But-"

"When people die," Hades interrupted, "they come here."

"But Percy isn't dead!" Nico protested. "He's still alive, in a coma."

"It doesn't matter," Hades said coldly. "If Percy Jackson isn't on earth in his body nor here in the Underworld then he is somewhere a god has purposely put him."

Nico stared at his father. "What are you saying? A god _put _him in a coma? That's ludicrous!"

"Watch your tone, boy," Hades growled. "I am in no pleasant mood. No, the boy did that to himself. A god has locked him somewhere, trying to keep him from death, evidently."

"Can they do that?" Nico asked.

"I do not know," Hades said impatiently. "But I do not have time to answer anymore questions. Come, Persephone."

Nico turned his face away as Hades disappeared in a flash of light.

Persephone stared at him for a moment. "Tell Percy Jackson I wish him well," she said, her voice papery and thin. Then she too disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 8*

(Thalia)

"What are you doing, Chiron?" Thalia asked. Paul's Prius was dropped off at Camp Half-Blood (the Hephaestus cabin offered to fix it up), and with the help of the campers and a few satyrs, they helped Chiron pull it past the borders of camp, past Pelix the dragon, who was curled around the pine tree, all the way to the Big House.

Thalia, Grover, Jason, Piper, and Leo joined Chiron, who was searching the car.

"Just looking . . ." he muttered. Thalia noticed that he was purposely avoiding the driver's side, so she and the others walked around to look.

"Oh my . . ." Piper put her hands over her mouth. Thalia let out what was both a squeak and a yelp.

"Now I am afraid to look _inside!" _Grover yelped.

Thalia knew Nico had joined them when she heard his audible gasp, but she was too petrified to move, staring at the crushed car in shock and horror.

The driver side was completely ruined, beyond dented. The window was full of cracks and looked as if it were about to shatter. Thalia could even see where the log truck headlights had smashed into it. The silver paint was chipped off in a lot of places. And, worst of all, everyone could see brown spots of dried blood on the other side of the ruined window.

Slowly, with a visibly shaky hand, Thalia opened the car door.

"Oh, Thalia, please don't . . ." Grover moaned.

A crowd had formed around them, and all around her Thalia could hear the gasps and whispers of the campers.

Slowly, Thalia let the door open. She expected it to fall off, but it didn't. This time, Grover's moans were met with more moaning and some whimpering.

It looked even worse in the inside. There was dried blood _everywhere, _on the door, the steering wheel, the seat. Thalia thought she was going to be sick, and swallowed hard.

Piper was crying. Jason held her while Grover fell to his knees. Thalia knew how she felt. She felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks, right in the stomach, which really wasn't helping her nausea.

The only one who didn't look at the inside of the ruined car was Chiron.

"L-look," Nico said, his voice shaky. He pointed to the driver seatbelt, which looked like it had been thrown back.

"When he took his seatbelt off and threw himself over Annabeth," Leo muttered.

Thalia closed her eyes, unwilling to look at the car anymore. It just wasn't fair. First her and Jason's mother, and now Percy and Annabeth. Was everyone she cared about doomed to suffer from fatal car crashes? She opened her eyes and moved past the crowd of people to get to Chiron.

She was about to say something, until she noticed Chiron's horror-filled expression, his face pale.

Thalia staggered forward. "Chiron? Chiron, what is it?"

"I-" Chiron seemed to dumbstruck to speak, but a moment later, he turned to a satyr and said something to him, something too low for Thalia to hear. The satyr, face grim, nodded. He then lowered himself to the ground and scooted under the car.

"Chiron-" Thalia said, but Chiron held up a hand, and Thalia kept silent. Chiron's face was screwed up with concentration and deep thought.

A few seconds passed. The only thing Thalia could see of the satyr was his furry legs poking out. Then the satyr wriggled his way out from under the car. He stood and nodded at Chiron, and Chiron looked almost fearful, as though the satyr had confirmed his worst fear.

"Chiron?" Thalia said, swallowing again. "What's going on?" By then Grover and the others had joined her.

Chiron's shoulders slumped, but he looked Thalia in the eye. "Tell me, how do you think Percy had _known_ they were going to collide with an oncoming log truck, thus throwing his body over Annabeth's to protect her?"

"I-" Thalia faltered. How had Percy known? "I . . . I don't know." Thalia frowned. "Why didn't he just stop the car?"

"That is what all of us want to know," Chiron said, nodding. "Including Annabeth. And . . . I think I know what happened."

"You do?" Nico asked.

"Yes. Annabeth told us that Percy was staring at something at his feet." Chiron paused. When everyone still looked confused, he continued. "Brakes, my young campers. The breaks stopped working. As Percy realized this, it was too late. There was nothing he could do except protect Annabeth."

Everyone froze in understanding.

"And so, the main question now is: _why _did the breaks suddenly stop working? I asked this young satyr here to check under the car." Chiron looked at everyone. "I am horrified to say that this . . . this was no accident. Percy and Annabeth were meant to die in that car crash, with failed results, thank the gods."

Thalia shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "I don't understand. How could the brakes suddenly have stopped working?"

"They were cut," Chiron said simply. "Someone – or something – cut them."

"This doesn't make sense." Grover paced, nervously running his hands through his curly brown hair. "If it was Gaea who was trying to kill them-"

"Then why do it by car crash?" Chiron finished. Grover nodded.

"I honestly do not know," Chiron sighed. "But this only means she is getting stronger."

"Great," Jason muttered, his arm still around Piper, Thalia noticed. "So the car accident wasn't an accident at all, but an attempted assassination on our friends. Wonderful."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've got a job to do. This car is going to take a lot of work," Leo said, taking his breath mints out of his tool belt and popping one into his mouth. He then paused, glancing at everyone who still stood frozen, watching him. "Well if you guys aren't going to say it, Percy most certainly would have. Probably something like, 'Oh, hey, Leo, got fire breath?' or something like that."

When nobody responded, Leo sighed. "Just trying to lighten the tension."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Hazel)

After Nico traveled to Camp Jupiter to tell the Romans about the car crash and Percy's coma, Hazel had to restrain herself to keep diamonds and other jewels from popping up out of the ground.

"_What?" _Hazel said, standing up. Frank grabbed her hand, but he stood too.

"Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" Reyna demanded sharply, sitting in her chair. "Percy is our praetor."

"I would have come, but these last few days have been pretty crazy," Nico said, and Hazel could tell her brother was trying not to flinch under Reyna's heavy glare.

"Forgive me, Reyna," Nico said. "You can go see him. He and Annabeth are in the hospital now. Annabeth's alright, she still has a slight concussion and a few bruises and cuts."

Reyna nodded. "I would go, but . . ."

"Right," said Nico, shifting his weight. "You can't leave the camp without a praetor."

"Then Frank and I are going," Hazel said. She looked at Nico. "Which hospital is it? Can you take us?"

"I would, but even I have limits. I'm worn out." Nico gave Hazel an apologetic look.

"Well it's a good thing you left the _Argo II _here then," Frank said. "We can just take it-"

"Take a huge boat with just two people all the way to Manhattan?" Hazel asked.

Frank shrugged. "It's better than walking . . ."

"I have a better idea," Hazel said, a twinkle in her eye. "I just sure hope Arion is up for a long trip."


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 9*

(Annabeth)

When Annabeth was woken up, she woke up angry.

When are they going to let me sleep for more than two hours? She thought crossly.

A nurse – the same one that had told Annabeth about Percy slipping into the coma in the operating room – was standing over her, her lips pursed and her eyes concerned and gentle. She must have seen the anger in Annabeth's eyes, because she patted her hand and said, "Sorry, dear. With your concussion, I'm required to wake you every one or two hours."

"It's been three days!" Annabeth muttered, more annoyed by the fact that Apollo had long ago healed her and that, though she no longer had a concussion, must endure the waking as though she did.

The nurse recorded Annabeth's heart rate on her clipboard. Then she took her blood pressure. "Looks good," she said, taking the pad off of Annabeth's arm.

Annabeth lay back on her pillows and closed her eyes. She willed herself to lose consciousness, to drift away until peaceful sleep found her. But she found she couldn't even keep her eyes closed for very long.

"I can't sleep!" she grumbled. She looked over to see the nurse standing beside Percy, checking his pulse. Then she scribbled something on her clipboard. Judging by the way the nurse's lips were pursed, there was no change since last time.

However, when she saw Annabeth watching, she smiled. "His pulse is picking up," she said.

Annabeth blinked. "Oh. That's a good thing, right?"

The nurse, with a small smile still on her lips, nodded and patted Percy's hand. "A very good thing." She moved to the door, but before she left she looked back at Annabeth, her expression as gentle as her voice. "Try talking to him again. Maybe a miracle will happen."

Annabeth watched the nurse walk away. Talk to him? What should she say?

She sighed and sat up. It was half past two, but now that she was awake, she couldn't go back to sleep. As she took Percy's icy hand in hers, she felt as though the weight of the sky was on her shoulders again.

Suddenly, the thought gave her an idea. She scooted closer and leaned forward. "Percy, remember when were twelve, the first quest you, me, and Grover ever went on? We had to find Zeus's stolen bolt, remember? You cut off Medusa's head, and Grover ended up eating the apple we'd played hacky-sac with . . ."

On and on she went, retelling all of their past adventures and dangerous quests. She skipped around a lot, telling different parts of different stories.

". . . And I was so glad to see you," she whispered. "Even wearing a purple cape, I was so happy to see you alive, after so long. The Romans didn't look too happy at first, though . . ." Annabeth trailed off for a moment. "But . . . remember when I kissed you for the first time in Mt. St. Helens? After I put my invisibility hat on I hesitated for a moment, your face was so funny looking."

Annabeth blushed deep red at the memory. As she stared at Percy's face, she thought she was possibly just imagining things, but she could have sworn she felt Percy's hand turn a little warm and a faint blush spread across his waxy cheeks.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Percy)

Percy plucked down on a park bench in frustration. How long has he been here, trying to choose which way to go? How to get out of here? Two weeks? Hours? It felt like months.

He still couldn't move forward, either, or back. But why?

"Percy," a woman's voice suddenly said. She sounded far away.

Percy tensed, his hand creeping to his pocket, to Riptide. "Who's there?" he called.

Suddenly a figure slowly emerged from the thick fog.

Percy jumped up, his hand enclosing around his sword, ready to use if needed. "Who are you?" he asked. The woman had long brown hair that was braided over one shoulder. She was wearing full body armor, and her stormy gray eyes assiduously studied him as she approached.

"You do not recognize me, Perseus?" she said.

Percy squinted, then he blinked in surprise. "Oh."

Athena gave him a small smile, the corners of her mouth turning up. "Sit down, Percy. We need to talk."

Athena's face was impassive and unreadable as Percy sat down.

"Why am I here?" he immediately asked, feeling relieved that he was no longer alone. Or maybe he was just hallucinating.

Athena gave a short, small chuckle, as though she'd read his mind. "No, I am not a hallucination. I am truly here, just as you are."

"But why?" Percy asked. "Why can't I leave?"

"Because you only wish to leave, taking any direction that will let you. But you must choose. Only when you choose will you be able to be released."

Percy didn't like the way she said released, as though he were a prisoner. "What do I choose, then?"

Athena stared at him, her face unreadable again. "You must choose whether you want to move on, or return to the world. If you choose to move on you will be ferried to the Underworld. You will have eternal happiness in Elysium, to reunite with old friends. Or, you can return to your body and live out the rest of your life. You would . . . also be returning to my daughter."

Percy hesitated. He could choose to move on, to go to Elysium, where he could spend forever with friends, eating barbecue and having peace. He'd be free of dangerous prophecies. Who could refuse that?

But was it worth that – worth all of it – to give up his life, his friends, his parents? And, most importantly, was it worth it to give up Annabeth?

He fingered his camp necklace, glancing up uncertainly at Athena. Behind her calm demeanor he could see something that she hid well in her blunt expression, and that made the decision for him.

No, he thought. He'd be more happy with Annabeth than in Elysium without her.

He stood. "I want to go home," he said. "Back to my life. Back to Annabeth."

Athena gave him a look of approval. "Very well. I hope you know that you will face difficult challenges and decisions. Gaea is no fool. She will not stop until she either has you as her pawn or she kills you."

"Hopefully neither," Percy said.

Athena nodded, gesturing behind him. "Go on, then. Your friends and family are waiting."

Percy took a deep breath and was moving toward the fog when suddenly he stopped. "Wait," he said, turning around.

Athena was still sitting on the bench. "Yes?"

"How long have I been here?" he asked.

"Just three days," Athena said.

Percy blinked. "Just three days? It felt longer."

"Time is different here. Now, go."

Percy turned around again and slowly moved forward. This time, it let him, the fog blocking his vision, though it didn't matter. Soon darkness surrounded him, and he felt warm and fuzzy and dizzy. Then he felt himself falling, and he gladly faded to unconsciousness, letting the darkness take him home.


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 10*

(Frank)

Frank felt like he was about to throw up.

He was sitting behind Hazel, holding on for dear life as Arion sped to New York, going so fast that the world was just a colorful blur. He could tell Hazel was enjoying the ride, though. Her expression was calm, a small relaxed smile on her face as she tilted her head up to the sun, the warmth pouring down on them.

When they reached the outskirts of New York Hazel willed Arion to slow, trotting on the concrete. Frank was glad for this; he was feeling nauseous, and riding on the edge of the sattle was uncomfortable. He'd gotten to hold Hazel, though, with his arms around her waist, so he wasn't complaining too much.

"Nico said that Chiron and the others have gone back to Camp Half-Blood, so let's stop by there first and find out what's going on," Hazel told him over her shoulder.

Frank nodded, and soon they were speeding off again. They didn't go nearly as fast as before though, so Frank could look around at his surroundings.

New York really was beautiful, he thought, with it's tall buildings and noisy crowds walking along the streets in the latest fashion trends, trench coats, and even jump suits. He could see famous clothes stores, jewelry stores, and an ice cream store that he definitely would have stopped at if he weren't lactose and tolerant. At the end of the street he could even see a movie theater. No wonder Percy loved it here.

Pretty soon they were in Long Island, stopping in front of a hill with a pine tree at the top of it. Frank started when he realized that there was a dragon curled around the tree, but as they hopped off the horse and drew nearer the dragon lazily opened one eye, recognized them as demigods, then went back to sleep.

Hazel peered at something shiny and gold hanging on the lower branches of the pine tree. "Is that . . . the Golden Fleece?" she asked.

"I think so," Frank said, though his eyes barely glanced from the sleeping dragon, watching the steam blow from his nostrils. "Come on."

They walked through the camp to find Chiron, Frank feeling self conscious as some of the campers and satyrs turned to stare at them as they passed. Frank felt like an outsider, an intruder. Him and Hazel didn't belong here. He knew Hazel felt the same when she took his hand and squeezed it nervously.

Both of them spotted the ruined car at the same time, and they both froze, stopping in their tracks.

Chiron saw them and trotted up to them, back in his centaur form. "Horrible, isn't it?" he said softly, watching a bunch of campers with rough hands and grease stained fingers taking apart the car. One of them was Leo.

When he saw them, he marched over. "We're fixing the car," he explained.

Frank saw a look of horror cross Hazel's face when the inside of the car door that was covered in blood was taken off, and he was pretty sure his expression mirrored hers.

"It must have been so bad," Hazel whispered, squeezing Frank's hand.

"It must have been," Chiron agreed quietly, his eyes on the car.

"Where is the hospital?" Frank asked. "We want to go see them."

Chiron put a hand on Frank's shoulder. "If you can be patient, we will all go soon."

Frank nodded, and Chiron squeezed his shoulder gently before letting go.

Then Jason, Thalia, Piper and Grover joined them.

"Hi," Thalia said. She hugged Hazel and nodded to Frank.

"Hi, Thalia," Hazel said. "Hi, guys. Anything new?"

"Yes," Chiron said.

Everyone turned to him in shock.

"Annabeth informed me that Percy's pulse is picking up, so we can only assume that he will awaken soon."

"That's great," Thalia breathed.

"It is. And Athena was successful in reaching Percy. He should-" Chiron was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He peered at the screen. "Hold on a moment, I need to take this. Hello?" He turned away. While the others waited, they saw something in Chiron's face change. First to shock, then surprise as he listened to whatever the other person was saying.

"I see," he said. His expression was unreadable. He paused. "I-yes. Yes, I'll tell them. Yes, good-bye."

He hung up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Poseidon)

Poseidon was staring into a stone basin of blurry images when he saw the flash of light.

"Did you succeed?" he asked without turning, already knowing who was behind him.

"Yes," Athena answered. "I have talked to your son."

"And?" he said impatiently.

Athena paused. "You and Father both have such a temper," she told him, her eyes narrowing.

"Athena." Poseidon finally turned and gave her a hard look. Athena returned it with a malicious glare.

"He has chosen to return," she finally said. "His is on his way back to his body now as we speak. It would not surprise me if he were already awake."

Poseidon nodded. "Then I must go to him."

"You know Father does not like us to interact with our children. He has forbid it."

"Like you haven't broken Zeus's rule yourself," Poseidon told her, raising an eyebrow. Athena pursed her lips but didn't respond as Poseidon disappeared in a flash of green light.


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Chapter 11*

(Sally)

Sally was sitting on the couch flipping through a photo album of Percy's baby pictures, tears splattering against the clear cover.

Paul came in holding two glasses of water. "What are you doing?" he asked, setting the glasses down on the table.

"Looking through pictures of Percy," she said softly.

Paul wiped the tears off her cheeks and took her hand. "He'll be alright," he said.

"But what if he doesn't, Paul?" Sally choked.

Paul patted her hand briefly before taking it and squeezing it. "He will."

Sally looked up at him through her tears. His expression was filled with concern for his stepson, his eyes soft.

"Paul, I-" She was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.

Paul was about to stand, but Sally was already moving toward the phone. "I'll get it."

"Hello?" she said.

"Sally Jackson?" the person on the other end asked. She sounded breathless, as though she'd been running.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I have important news about your son. This is Stacy Blake, from the hospital."

"What about Percy?" Sally asked, her heart pounding.

Stacy Blake told her. As soon as the words had left her mouth Sally was in action, dropping the phone and grabbing her coat, trying to put it and her shoes on at the same time. Paul, watching his wife move about frantically, picked up the phone.

"Hello? What's going on?" he said. Paul's eyes never left Sally, who was stuffing her wallet and her phone into her purse.

"Okay. Uh-huh. Yes, we'll be there soon. Thanks." Paul hung up. He put on his coat, then his shoes. Sally was watching him, standing by the door, eager to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

As they quickly jogged to the car Sally pulled out her car keys and her cell phone.

"I have to call Chiron," she explained, her fingers already dialing.

Paul drove while Sally talked. After she hung up she leaned forward and put her face in her hands, running Stacy Blake's words over and over in her mind.

She'd told Sally all kinds of medical stuff, explaining about scans and procedures done on Percy. Then, after realizing she was confusing the Hades out of Sally, she paused, no doubt wondering how she would break the news. She explained it as briefly as she could, putting into a mere two words.

"He's awake."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Annabeth)

"Please, Percy. Please, please, wake up."

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand. Annabeth didn't know if it was from her touch or not, but Percy's hand felt warmer. And she knew she wasn't imagining it this time.

She was staring hard at Percy's face, and if she wasn't she would have missed it when Percy's eyes twitched. It was a small motion, but a motion all the same.

Annabeth jumped up. "Percy?"

He didn't respond. She squeezed his hand, harder this time. "Percy, if you can hear me, if you can move at all, show me. Twitch your fingers, move your lips. Do _something." _

Annabeth waited. Then, slowly, Percy curled his fingers over Annabeth's, squeezed lightly, then let go, his hand going limp again.

Tears came to Annabeth's eyes, which she reluctantly tried to push back, but a few escaped and dribbled down her cheeks.

She gave a small smile, knowing that he could hear her now, so she said, "Welcome back, Seaweed Brain."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Percy)

Percy knew when he was back in his own body. He was surprised to find that nothing hurt.

Apollo healed me, he realized. He tried to move, but he couldn't feel anything. He wasn't even numb. For a moment, it seemed as though he'd lost all five of his senses. He was in complete darkness, and he didn't even know where his hands were. Then he heard a voice. It sounded female, and very familiar.

"Please, Percy. Please, please, wake up."

Annabeth. Annabeth was calling to him. He struggled, trying to move, but it was as though an unseen weight was pressing on him, holding him down. He pushed back, struggled against it. He had to see Annabeth, see that she was okay.

He felt a rush of hot then cold sweep through his body. Then it was gone. He could feel. He could hear better, too. It sounded as though he were in a crowded building. He felt pressure on his hand, felt Annabeth's warm fingers holding his cold ones.

And he was freezing now. He wished someone would turn on a heater.

Experimenting, he made his eyes flicker. He heard a rustling sound as who he assumed was Annabeth jumped to her feet.

"Percy?" he heard her say. He could feel her soft hair brush his hand. He tried to open his mouth, to speak, but he found he couldn't.

"Percy," she said, "if you can hear me, if you can move at all, show me. Twitch your fingers, move your lips. Do something."

Could he? He flexed his stiff fingers, willed them to move. He slowly grabbed Annabeth's hand, and even managed to squeeze it. Then he let go. He heard her suck in her breath in surprise. He waited for her to speak again, wanting to hear her. He didn't think there was anything better than waking up to Annabeth's voice.

Then, finally, she did. "Welcome back, Seaweed Brain." He could easily hear the smile in her voice, and he felt his lips curving into a smile, too. He took her hand again and squeezed it, harder this time.

"Oh!" he heard someone gasp. Suddenly he felt fingers on his wrist, then on his head. "He's waking up!" the person said, who Percy could now tell was a woman. "But why is his heart beating so fast?"

Percy felt a blush creep to his face. Oops. Maybe he should stop reacting whenever Annabeth touched him. Gods, how embarrassing.

He peeked under his lids, trying to ignore the bright light. He could see a small plasma screen TV on a stand built into the wall. To his left, he could see a small table that held his pen/sword Riptide and his camp necklace. Beside it stood a short brown-haired woman. She was wearing all white, from her hat to her shoes. When Percy twitched his hand, he could feel an IV in the back of his hand. He also heard a beeping sound that he knew to be a heart monitor.

His mouth turned down. Why was he in a hospital? He hated hospitals. He felt something pressing against his face. There were _breathing tubes_ in his nose.

He lifted his free hand with a groan of protest and tried to rip them out, but hands stopped him.

"Hold on, dear. I'll take it out." He felt soft small hands brushing his face, then he could breathe easier through his nose.

He felt Annabeth's fingers then, softly stroking his cheek. He leaned his face into her hand and peeked at her under his lashes. Her face was perfect and unmarked, no doubt Apollo's work, too. Her eyes were shiny and wet, a small smile on her face. He heard footsteps as the woman in white left the room. It sounded as though she was running.

Percy sighed. He opened his eyes and saw that Annabeth was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice hoarse and cracked.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said. Then she gave a weak laugh, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He took her hand and tried to sit up.

"Percy," Annabeth protested, but Percy struggled until he was in a sitting position. His hand automatically went to the gauze wrapped around his head, confused for a moment. "Why is my . . . oh, right." He saw Annabeth's face turn pale. "My head hit the window."

She leaned forward and swallowed hard. "Percy, what you did . . . it was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She shook her head. "It was incredibly stupid, but nice."

Percy offered a weak smile. "That's what I'm here for."

He was already sitting up, so all she had to do was lean forward and bring her mouth to his.

"Oh."

They broke apart to find Sally standing in the doorway, her breathing uneven and a hand on her heart. Paul was behind her, and Percy could see Chiron in his wheelchair, Grover, and most of his friends, including Hazel and Frank. And just behind Paul was . . . .

Poseidon.

Percy's breath caught in his throat. He swallowed. Tugging lightly on Annabeth's hand, he said, "We weren't doing anything, I swear!"

Breaking the silent tension, Sally both laughed and cried. She and the others crowded into the room, and Sally wrapped her arms around Percy and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"Mom!" he gasped. Sally smiled and, after giving him one more squeeze, finally let go. She scooted out of the way so that the others could get to him.

Thalia wrapped her arms tightly around Percy and Annabeth both and held them for a long time. Jason clapped his back. Piper and Hazel both smiled and kissed his cheek. When it was Grover's turn he tackled Percy into a hug.

"Missed you too, G-man," Percy told him, grinning.

Paul, like Sally, just hugged Percy tightly, making him unable to breathe again.

Then it was Poseidon's turn.

He sat on the edge of Percy's bed. He didn't know what Poseidon would do, so he was shocked when Poseidon leaned forward and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said quietly in his ear. Then he let go.

"I have to go," he said, standing. "But you will see me again, Percy." He turned. "Sally. Nice seeing you again." He held out his hand. Sally hesitated, then reached out and took it.

Percy watched this, trying not to let his jaw drop. Annabeth squeezed his hand. Everyone turned away as Poseidon disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Well," Nico sighed. "This has been an interesting day."

"When is any day _not _interesting?" Frank murmured, and everyone agreed.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to go home tomorrow," Annabeth said.

"Lets wait for the doctor to come so we can find out," Chiron said.

As they waited for the doctor, Annabeth leaned into Percy.

"And, Percy?" she whispered in his ear, too low for the others to hear.

"Hmm?" he asked, leaning his cheek on the top of her head.

"I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 12*

(Chiron)

The next day, Percy and Annabeth returned to camp, though Percy was still somewhat weak. Dr. Chase, his wife, Bobby, and Matthew went to see them one last time in the hospital before they went back to California. Dr. Chase again thanked Percy and, flustered, he'd said, "No problem."

When Percy and Annabeth saw the car still being fixed, they both stopped, their faces pale. It was only Chiron's hands on their shoulders that made them keep walking, Percy tearing his eyes away from the dried blood on the seat. Chiron noticed Annabeth's hand tighten over Percy's.

As they walked, people – both demigods and satyrs – kept running up to them, concern on their faces, as word of the accident had quickly gotten around camp. Chiron had warned them beforehand not to push the subject, so they soon left Percy and Annabeth alone.

"We need to have a meeting," Chiron told them. "Meet me in the Big House in five minutes." They nodded, and Chiron left. Glad to be back in his centaur form, he trotted to the Big House and took his place at the head of the ping-pong table. Soon Leo, Thalia, Jason and Piper joined him, followed by Clarisse, Travis Stoll, Butch from the Iris cabin, who was carrying Clovis, snoring over Butch's shoulder, Katie Gardener, and finally Nico, Percy, and Annabeth, closely followed by Hazel and Frank.

Clarisse crossed her combat-booted feet perched on top of the table. "All right, Chiron, we're all here, even Prissy and princess." Both Percy and Annabeth shot her a dirty look. "What's up?"

Chiron laced his fingers together. "Well, in the recent . . . events that have occurred," he said, ignoring Percy and Annabeth's winces, "your latest quest has been delayed. But I must tell you that Gaea will try even harder to kill you now. So you must be ready."

"What do you mean, 'try harder to kill you?'" Annabeth interrupted.

Chiron stared at her. "Come now, child, you're a very intelligent girl. Surely you know by now that that car crash was no mere accident."

Annabeth's shoulders slumped. "I knew, I just don't know how she did it," she murmured, leaning against Percy's shoulder with dismay.

"My guess is a _venti_, a storm spirit, did it for her." Chiron sighed. "Never the less, be careful."

"You called a meeting for _this?" _Travis asked, shaking his head. "What a waste. I'd had a good prank set for the Demeter cabin."

"Try it, and you'll have wheat growing out of your ears," Katie warned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Annabeth)

After the meeting was over, Annabeth and Percy walked hand in hand to the beach.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see the ocean," Percy sighed, tilting his face upwards to the gentle sea breeze.

Annabeth smiled, putting her head on his shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked. She looked up to see his face slightly pale, and her smile faded.

But then he turned his head and smirked at her, his eyes twinkling almost as much as the sea. "Never better."

They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments. The setting sun was a brilliant orange and slowly setting behind the horizon, the orange glow turning the water different colors. Annabeth didn't think she had ever seen anything more beautiful. Except maybe the Parthenon. She'd read about it and studied it, but she had yet to see it in person.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, interrupting her from her thoughts.

Annabeth lifted her head. "Yeah?"

Percy hesitated. "Did . . . did you really mean it? About what you told me at the hospital, I mean."

"What, that I love you?" She raised her eyebrows. "Of course."

"Right," Percy said, embarrassed, looking away.

"You doubted?" Annabeth teased.

Percy shook his head. "No. I was just wondering." Annabeth could tell he had something on his mind, but she didn't push him on it. Instead she raised up and kissed him.

"I love you too, you know," he told her after they finally broke apart.

"I know," was all she said, but when she kissed him again, her kiss said the words for her.


	13. Epilogue

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

*Epilogue*

(20 years later)

I leaned back, letting the sun warm my face, my fingers and feet burying in the sand.

I was supposed to be at archery, but instead I came here to the beach. I hoped Chiron wouldn't mind. Thank the gods I'd inherited my mother's ability to shoot arrows. She told me that my dad was – and still is – horrible at it.

The wind blew my black hair into my face. With a sigh, I pushed it back, wishing I had a ponytail holder. I hadn't inherited my mother's blond hair, but I did get her curls and gray eyes. I also got her skills in architecture. And I was also a swimmer too, like dad. I could even breathe underwater like him. Whenever I wasn't sketching in my pad, I was in the pool.

Suddenly I heard my name being called, and I turned. Dad was walking toward me with a hint of amusement in his expression, so I knew I'd been caught ditching archery.

He sat down beside me. "Chiron's pretty aggravated that you'd ditched, kid." His tone was disapproving, but his sea green eyes couldn't help but shine with pride at my mischievous ways.

I grinned. "I get the feeling you would know what it's like. Mom told me how bad you were at archery."

Dad sighed and shook his head. "Annabeth would know. Your mom watched as I nearly shot poor Thalia in the shoulder. Until 'poor Thalia' pinned me down and shocked me until my hair was sticking up."

I brought up a mental picture of Aunt Thalia chasing dad down with lightning cackling between her fingers, and my grin grew wider. "My dad, the famous Percy Jackson, scared of his own cousin."

He scoffed. "Scared?" But he laughed anyway, and so did I.

Once our laughter subsided, I turned serious. "Dad?" I said.

"Yeah?" His expression changed at my tone.

I dug my toes into the sand, not meeting his eyes. "You know I'm not a little girl anymore, right?"

"Right." But despite my serious tone, he smiled. "But you'll always be my little girl. You know, the one who liked to run around thinking that the couch cushions were monsters."

I blushed at his comment. "Well, I'm fourteen now. I'm finally old enough to go on my own quest."

I turned my hopeful eyes on him to see that his expression had turned blank.

"Dad," I whined, but I couldn't help it. I've wanted to go on a quest since I was small. I want to prove myself, to be a hero like my parents were.

"We'll talk later," Dad promised, his eyes troubled. Then his smile came back. "I have to get you to archery."

"Alright," I sighed, standing. Dad stood beside me, and together, we headed for archery.

As we drew nearer I heard a groan, and my dad picked up the pace, leaving me to trail after him.

"Is mom okay?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. He didn't answer, suddenly looking worried.

Chiron was waiting for us. He looked mad.

"Sorry, Chiron," I immediately said, feeling guilty. I got my bow and arrows and loaded an arrow, pulling the end back, my hands and elbow positioned like Chiron and my mother taught me.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Dad hurry to my mother's side, who was wincing and clutching at her swollen eight month pregnant stomach.

I aimed at the target, focused, and shot. The arrow went straight into the bull's eye.

I looked at Chiron, who nodded his approval.

I _was _ready for a quest. I just needed to convince them. But with my baby brother on the way, my parents were already stressed enough. It would be hard.

But I wouldn't give up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

THE END


End file.
